Kenapa Harus Kau yang Pergi?
by Yuu-Hei Uzuhika
Summary: Maaf, Aku harus pergi dihari ulang tahunmu..


**Kenapa Harus Kau yang Pergi?**

Rated : K

Genre : Friendship & Angst/Comfort

Character : Naruto U. & Kiba I. ( Not Yaoi )

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! OOC, salah penulisan, Chara death.

**Naruto PoV**

"Hoamm…" Aku menguap, sepertinya tadi malam aku tidur sangat lelap. Saat kulihat jam,

" Apa? Sudah jam 5.30? " aku pun mengambil handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ya, memeng jam 5.30 sangat ' kesiangan ' bagiku yang sekolah jam 7 pagi. Setelah mandi, aku cepat-cepat sarapan, alhasil, aku tersedak.

" Uhuk! Uhuk! " Secepat kilat aku pun mengambil air minum

" Gluk gluk.. Ah.. " Rasanya lega

" Naruto, kenapa kau cepat sekali makannya? Kau buang lagi? " Tanya ibuku, Kushina Uzumaki

" Aku terlambat, Bu! " Jawabku terburu-buru

" Tapi tidak-" Ucapan ibuku terpotong ucapanku

" Aku pergi Bu! " Pamitku

" Dasar anak-anak.." Ibuku geleng-geleng kepala.

BRUUK~

Bagaimana aku tak buru-buru? Bus sekolah sudah menungguku!

**End Naruto PoV**

" Hoy! Naruto! Disini! " Panggil cowok yang berambut coklat

" Yo! Kiba ! " Sahut Naruto lalu duduk disebelah Kiba

" Besok kita main ke game centre yuk! " Ajak Kiba

" Boleh! Pulang sekolah ya! " Jawab Nauto semangat.

" Ok, siapa takut? "

" Jadikan! "

" Heheheh" Tawa mereka berdua

CUSS~

Pintu Bus terbuka mereka telah sampai di Konoha High School

Naruto dan Kiba pun melangkahkan kaki di sekolah itu, sudah 2 tahun mereka bersekolah disitu.

TING TONG TING TONG

" Wah! Sudah bell! Aku harus bergegas ke kelas! " Ucap Naruto pelan. Ia pun berlari menuju ruangan XI – 2

NYIITTT~

Pintu Kelas XI – 2 terbuka

Ternyata Asuma-Sensei tidak hadir karena istrinya melahirkan.

" Ah! Tau gini aku ga buru-buru! Menyebalkan! " Ucap Naruto kesal lalu merebakan tubuhnya di bangku.

Drrt,… Drrtt

Handphone Naruto berdering

**From : Kiba I.**

**Naruto! Cabut yuk! Aku menunggumu di koridor ya!**

**See ya!**

Saat mau bangkit tiba-tiba

NYIIIT~

" Maaf, aku terlambat " Ucap Kakashi-Sensei tanpa dosa

' Sial! Gagal usahaku! ' Batin Naruto

~ Skip Belajar ~

TING TONG TING TONG

' Yah, aku pulang sendiri' Batin Naruto

Ia mengambil handphone I-Phonenya, lalu menulis pesan singkat

**To : Kiba I.**

**Maaf, aku ga cabut bareng kau..**

**Gomen! .**

" Huh? Naruto? " Kata Kiba sedikit meledek

**To : Naruto U.**

**Ga papa! Yang penting besok!**

**Oh, ya..**

**Pulsaku habis! Jangan sms aku dulu ya!**

**Kiba PoV**

"Ahh.." Aku merebahkan diriku ke atas kasur. Nyaman sekali! Andai aku bisa merasakan ini lagi sampai aku tua nanti.. Sayangnya, umurku tinggal 2 hari lagi, kenapa leukemia ini bersarang di tubuhku? Sial! Memang, tanda-tanda fisiknya tidak terlihat, tapi benar-benar deh! Lebih baik, aku menulis surat untuk Naruto saja! Lalu ku titipkan ke ibuku, setelahku mati, barulah surat itu sampai ketangan Naruto!

~ Keesokan harinya ~

" Sekolah lagi! " Teriakku menggema di kelas XI – 3

" BERRIISSSIIKKK" Bentak mereka menggema satu bumi

Mereka tidak tahu, inilah teriakanku yang terakhir

~ Istirahat ~

" Bro! " Panggil Naruto berlari ke arahku

" Jadi kan ntar?" Tanyanya

" Pastilah, Men! " Jawabku riang. Padahal aku sedang melawan rasa sakit.

" **Pengumuman! Hari ini pulang jam 10 tepat! " **Pengumuman mendadak dari kepala sekolah.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, " Yes! Sekarang udah jam 9! " Ucapku bahagia.

" Ke kantin yok! Aku traktirin! " Kata Naruto

" Dalam rangka apa nih? " Tanyaku menggoda

" Aku baru saja jadian sama Hinata ! " Jawabnya berbisik di telingaku

" Selamat yah! " Jawabku senang, padahal hatiku miris, sekarang, tanggal 9 Oktober, dan besok 10 Oktober, ulang tahun Naruto!

~ 10 tepat ~

**End Kiba PoV**

" Ayo! " ajak Kiba menarik tangan Naruto

" Eh, Kita main balap motor yuk! " Ajak Naruto

" Ayo! " Jawab Kiba

Mereka pun bermain dari jam 10 sampai jam 3.

" Aku pulang duluan ya, Naruto! " Pamit Kiba meninggalkan Naruto

" Ok!" Jawab Naruto singkat

~ 10 Oktober pukul 10.10 ~

" Ayo! Make a Wish dulu! " Kata Minato Namikaze, Ayah Naruto

' Aku mau terus bersahabat dengan Kiba! ' Naruto Membatin sambil menutup mata. Saat membuka mata, handphonenya berdering

Drrt…Drrtt

FUH~

Api dililin itu pun mati. Naruto langsung mengambil handphonenya, dan membaca pesan singkat.

**To : Naruto U.**

**Selamat ulang tahun ya!**

**Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan langgeng sama Hinata!**

**Maaf aku tidak menyampaikannya langsung, aku tidak bisa..**

**Sekarang aku akan tidur selamanya…**

**Kita akan terus bersahabat kok! :D**

Naruto langsung pergi menuju kediaman Inuzuka. Dia tidak peduli dengan pesta ulang tahunnya, dia hanya ingin melihat kiba untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tok Tok Tok

" Eh, Naruto.. Masuk! " Kata Hana tersenyum sedih. Matanya bengkak karena menangis.

" Kiba mana? " Tanya Naruto terburu-buru

" Dia sudah di alam lain, Oh, ya, dia menitipkan surat kepadamu," Jawabnya lalu menyodorkan tulisan tangan Kiba yang terakhir

**Untuk sahabat terbaikku selamanya,**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Maaf aku tidak pernah bilang kepadamu,**

**Aku takut kamu menjadi shock..**

**Kemarin aku mengajakmu, untuk terakhir kalinya..**

**Aku mengidap penyakit leukemia..**

**Tapi tak ada tanda-tandanya, aku juga kaget, saat aku memeriksa,**

**Ternyata sudah stadium 3.. hehehe**

**Tetap jadi Naruto yang kukenal ya?**

**Jika kau berubah, berarti persahabatan kita adalah sia-sia**

**Ok?**

**Tertanda,**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**N.b : Jaga adik angkatku baik-baik ya! :D**

Naruto meneteskan air mata. Ia seperti di pukul oleh 1000 ninja kelas S.

" Ka Hana, Dimana makam Kiba? " Tanya Naruto, walaupun ia sangat terisak.

" Pemakaman Konoha, Sebelah makam kakeknya" Jawabnya lirih

"Terima kasih"

Naruto pun berlari ke Pemakaman Konoha, padahal ia sangat takut ke pemakaman sendirian. Tak lama, Sampailah ia di Pemakaman Konoha.

" Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, Hah? " Bentak Naruto pada –makamnya- Kiba

" Naruto! Kau disini? " kata seorang laki-laki yang tidak asing lagi

" Sabar , nak, Kau anak yang kuat, lebih baik seperti ini dari pada dia hidup dengan sakit, bukan?" Kata sang ayah merangkul anaknya

" KENAPA KAU YANG HARUS PERGI? KENAPA BUKAN AKU? " Teriak Naruto seakan itu ditujukan pada Tuhan

" Sudah , Naruto, Ayo pulang " Ajak sang ayah.

~ 1 tahun kemudian ~

" Naruto! Ayo buka pintunya! Ibu sudah buatkan kau Chocoberry cake, kesukaanmu! " Panggil ibunya

Lalu terdengar samar-samar dari kamar,

" Jika itu dapat membangkitkan Kiba, aku akan keluar! "

END

Gaje….

Maaf buat Fansnya Kiba, bukannya bermaksud apa,

Soalnya aku bingung!

Hehehe

Review?


End file.
